Red as Rubies
by xmissMagentax
Summary: This is going 2 end up a Grell love story with my own character that i created named Ruby, who will end up being an interesting addition to the whole crew :D hope you enjoy! I know it may seem a little confusing at first but it will make sense eventually
1. Chapter 1

She sat back on her heels and looked into the eyes of the young man in her arms his eyes were a pure, clear blue, what lovely eyes, how sad that they were now so glassy and unresponsive. She sighed and wiped the wet hair that was sticking to her cheeks, out of her face. It was now that she realized that it had started to rain. She smiled a little and licked her lips before wiping some of the blood off of her face. She stared for a moment, watching the stream of blood flowing from the limp body she held. It ran wound its way through and around the cobblestones of the dark and deserted alleyway like a crimson river. She smiled again, but then her head quickly snapped up. She heard footsteps approaching quickly and the drunken voices of those leaving the tavern at the end of the alleyway.

She let the dead body fall from her arms, there was no point in trying to hide it, it would be found anyway, and there wasn't time. She gave the young man one last glance and then hurried for the cover of the shadows and the night. She knew she would have to move fast, and get to the outskirts of town. She ran swiftly through the streets of London the night was her friend and her cover. Silently and stealthily she made her way out of town as the rain began to fall harder.

Meanwhile a warm fire flickered in the huge fireplace in the sitting room of the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel sat, as he usually did in the evenings, with a good book. His butler, Sebastian, who would have usually been standing just behind Ciel's large armchair, tonight had seated himself in another armchair near the fire. Ciel understood, and couldn't blame Sebastian for being exhausted especially after having to take care of ( or rather have as little contact with as he could and still perform his duties for) their current "House guests" Ciel looked up over the top of his book at Sebastian as this thought crossed his mind and he smiled a little, his eyes moving to the two men occupying the other armchairs. Well one man and a…..

"I'm bored" said Grell draining his glass of wine and refilling it, emptying the bottle. "I know!" he said jumping up and grabbing the empty wine bottle. "Let's play spin the bottle!" he said with a wicked grin, His eyes fixed on Sebastian. Sebastian made a noise of disgust and buried his face in his hand. "Oh pleeease Bassie!" said Grell not so subtly making his way over to Sebastian and atempting to sit on his lap, Sebastian however stood just as Grell sat, causing him to simply fall to the floor. Grell gazed up at Sebastian hopefully.

"only if I am ordered to do so." Said Sebastian with a smile and a slight bow. Grell then turned his hopeful eyes to Ciel, who simply hid behind his book. Sebastian smiled at his master's lack of response, but Grell's face fell. "fine." He said looking away, and caught sight of Will. "WILL!" he said his face lighting up again "How about you?" he said inching his way over to Will. "You want to play?" said Grell leaning in to whisper in his boss's ear.

"Grell…." Said will without looking at him.

"yessss?" said Grell leaning in even closer. Will hit Grell in the stomach to stop him from getting any closer.

"Sit down." Said Will, still not looking at Grell. Grell said nothing…having just had the wind knocked out of him, but collapsed back into the armchair and curled up hugging his knees looking hurt and disappointed.

The rain continued to pour outside. Sebastian moved to look out one of the large windows. He thought he could see in the shadows, a dark figure moving quickly along the drive.

" Master…" Said Sebastian but before he could finish there was a particularly bright flash of lightning and there was a loud knock at the door. "Master, I believe we have company." Everyone looked up at Sebastian a little bit surprised. It was Grell who spoke what they all were thinking.

" Who the hell would come and call at this time of night! And in this weather?"

"Well Sebastian, go find out who it is and do show them in." said Ciel recovering from the slight surprise. Sebastian gave his master a bow and turned to leave.

"Ooo Bassie let me come too!" said Grell jumping up to follow Sebastian.

"….No!" said Sebastian flatly but his eyes flashed and Grell sat down again.

"don't see what the problem was….just wanted to see who it was." Grell was muttering under his breath. Will sighed and rolled his eyes. "What?" said Grell looking over at Will angrily. Will said nothing, but adjusted his glasses and looked back at the newspaper in his hand "You jealous?" said Grell with a little smile. Will coughed.(the closest thing that he came to to laughing).

"you would like that wouldn't you?" he said calmly

"and just what is that supposed to mean?" said Grell angrily. Ciel went back this book doing his best to ignore their fighting. A few minutes later, the door opened and Sebastian entered, followed by a young woman. Will and Grell fell silent immediately. She was soaking wet, she must have been walking for quite some time in the rain, her boots were caked with mud and she wore a dark traveling cloak with a hood pulled up over her head so that her face couldn't be seen.

"Th-thank you, for allowing me to come in." she said. " Is there anywhere I might wash up? I feel just dreadful presenting myself to anyone…in my current state."

"My my well this evening has certainly taken a turn for the interesting." Said Grell as he got up and crossed the room to get a better look at the visitor, of course by going to stand right next to Sebastian. and putting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian grimaced and shook Grell off. "of course miss." Said Sebastian with a little bow. "This one here will show you the way." He said giving Grell a good shove.

"Me?..but…but..oh fine. This way" Grell said motioning for the woman to follow him. He turned back when he reached the door and scowled at them. Sebastian smiled and waved him on.

Grell lead the woman up to the second floor and to one of the vacant guest bedrooms. "well, here you are." He said showing her into the room. "thank you very much." Said the woman unfastening her traveling cloak. Grell didn't have the least bit of interest in the woman anymore and really just wanted to go back downstairs, was now examining his nails. "…mmm let me know if there is anything else you need." He said in a bored voice and looked up at the woman. She had removed her cloak and he could now see her. His eyes grew as large as silver dollars. She smiled weakly. "p-please…don't be alarmed." She said Her hands face hair and the entire front of her dress was caked with a red substance that was unmistakably blood.

"you…you're …you're" Grell stammered as the woman stared at him biting her lip. "you're….gorgeous!" he finally got out. She smiled and looked at him quizzically, tilting her head to the side. "well that's a new one." She said with a little chuckle. They stood there staring at each other for a minute before she broke the silence. "Well if you don't mind…" she said moving towards the bathroom. "I'll just go clean up…be out in just a bit." She smiled and left Grell alone in the room. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed staring at the closed bathroom door. "Oh dear…" her voice came from the bathroom. "What's wrong?" said Grell snapping out of his trance. "umm.. do you know if there is someway I might borrow something to wear?" Grell thought for a moment, they didn't exactly have an over abundance of dresses at the Phantomhive manor. Well, except for…. " I might have something that will fit you…" said Grell and he left the room.

He walked quickly down the hall to his own room and grabbed one of the many red dresses he owned and took it back to the strange girl. "Here." He said opening the bathroom door enough to throw the dress in and then shut it again. In a surprisingly short time the girl reentered the room. She was extremely beautiful. Her dark auburn hair fell down her back in curls, it really was a lovely color, now that it wasn't caked with blood. And she had the most fascinating green eyes that sparkled. She sighed looking down at her old dress and shook her head. "Another perfectly good dress ruined!" She said with another sigh and threw the dress down onto the bed. "Well, lets get going." She said clapping her hands together and leaving the room. Grell followed her back down to the sitting room. She paused when they reached to doors to the sitting room, and turned back to Grell. "I'd appreciate it if you could keep that …whole …mess…" She said jerking her head to ceiling to indicate the upstairs "to yourself, for now." Grell stared at her for a moment before nodding. She smiled, and they entered the sitting room once again.

They entered the room and once again all eyes were on the strange girl. She crossed the room to where Ciel was sitting and curtsied to him "Thank you milord for allowing a stranger into your home and offering me such hospitality." She said "Of course, of course." Said Ciel waving her thanks away. "you are welcome at the Phantomhive manor as long as you wish to stay, miss…umm?" He said with a little bow. " Ruby." She replied with a smile. "Ruby." Ciel repeated with a little smile. He looked over at Sebastian who was watching Ruby with a very odd expression, a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"How intriguing…" said Sebastian to himself. "what's intriguing?" came Grell's voice in his ear. Sebastian looked over at Grell, who was once again way to close, but for once was not looking at Sebastian. His gaze was fixed on their new visitor. "she is." Said Sebastian with a small smile "hmmmm…yes, she i-wait a minute what! Why?" said Grell snapping his attention back to Sebastian. "Should I be jealous?" he said taking hold of Sebastian's arm. "You like her better than me?" said Grell. " If you are jealous of everyone I like better than you, then you should be jealous of everyone." Sebastian hissed at Grell and yanked his arm away. Grell made a noise like a sad puppy and hung his head. "I simply haven't seen someone like her for quite sometime…" said Sebastian, looking back at Ruby. "what do you mean "someone like her?"" said Grell "don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet." Said Sebastian rolling his eyes. Grell blinked back at him. "when she came in… couldn't you smell the-"

"What are you two carrying on about?" said Ciel looking over at the two of them. "Nothing at all young master." Said Sebastian leaving Grell to go and stand in his usual position behind Ciel's chair. Grell sighed and went back to sit in his armchair next to Will, who was still completely engaged in his newspaper. "Someone like her?" Grell thought to himself "what was that supposed to mean… and what was it that he was have supposed to have smelled exactly?" He thought as he stared a Sebastian, whose eyes were still fixed on Ruby. Grell followed his gaze. "And what about all that blood, that beautiful, beautiful blood? She certainly was quite an interesting visitor." He thought and a smile crept across his lips.

Before long Ciel announced that he was retiring and rose to leave. He gave Ruby a slight bow and then left the room, followed by Sebastian. Soon after Will yawned, put down his news paper, and headed for his own room. The fire was dying, it was now very dark in the room, and only the area right around the fireplace was lit. "Thank you." Said Ruby looking over at Grell. She was nearly completely in shadow only her face was lit as she leaned in near the fire warming her hands. Grell watched her from the shadows. "for keeping my secret, and not saying anything... it must have been very alarming for you." " not really.." said Grell. She looked surprised. "Well… I mean, I'm not exactly normal myself am I?" he said with a grin. "No, no I guess your not." Said ruby and she laughed. "about your secret…"said Grell "what exactly-" They heard the doors open and Sebastian's voice came from the door way. "I was about to retire and wanted to make sure that you were settled in your room first...milady." "Of course." Said Ruby rising from her chair. "how thoughtful of you." She made to leave, but paused as she passed Grell. "Thank you again." She said softly and then followed Sebastian out of the room. Grell jumped up to follow them. "Right, of course." He said catching up with them. "What I really want to know is where YOUR room is Bassie darling." He said and gave Sebastian a wink. Sebastian grimaced and rolled his eyes. "please forgive him…" Sebastian said turning to Ruby. She laughed. "I think I can find my own way from here." She said and headed off down the hall. Grell and Sebastian watched her go. "I'm right down the hall if you need anything…" Grell called after her. Ruby turned, smiled and gave him a little nod, and then entered her room closing the door behind her.

Sebastian turned to Grell with raised eyebrows. "…what?" said Grell looking back at him blankly. "right down the hall if you need anything?" Sebastian repeated almost mockingly. "Shut up." Said Grell looking away. His eyes suddenly lit up and he looked back at Sebastian. "that is…I'll be right down the hall unless I'm in someone else's room." Grell said with a wink. Sebastian grabbed Grell's arm and pulled him closer. "try it" he hissed in Grell's ear. "And you won't see tomorrow." He said pushing Grell away. "Oh Bassie!" Grell said, giggling. Sebastian rolled his eyes and headed off down the hall in the other direction. Grell watched him gor for a minute before turning around and going to his own room.

Grell stretched out on his bed, going over everything that had happened that evening. He still couldn't make sense of Ruby, she was fascinating, there was no doubt about that! And she had looked so beautiful all covered in blood. Come to think of it, she looked beautiful blood covered or not! Bassie certainly thought so! Ahh Bassie! And with that thought Grell smiled to himself, rolled over and fell asleep. Meanwhile Ruby stared up at the ceiling as she lay on her bad. "What an odd house, and such odd people!" She thought, and then laughed out loud. "I think these people are odd? ME? Ha! I'm one to talk. Well at least they are kind, and I am safe." She thought and fell asleep with a smile. The whole house was quiet and dark as Sebastian made his last rounds around the house to make sure that everything was in order, everything was. Aside from the sound of the rain still pounding outside, it was completely silent, and except for the candle he held, it was completely dark. This was how Sebastian liked the manor best; late at night when it was quiet and dark was when he was happiest. He made his way to his room and shut the door behind him, locking it, just in case Grell decided to try something after all. He changed into his night clothes and got into bed and sat for a moment just enjoying the sound of the rain and the feel of the darkness. He smiled and blew out his candle, and the last light of the day was extinguished.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

The following morning passed rather uneventfully. Breakfast was served, as usual, at 9:30. and all were present except for Ruby. No one thought much of it considering that she had arrived very late, and had been very tired. No one blamed her for sleeping in. She appeared not long after breakfast was over and apologized for her absence. "Sebastian can make you something to eat now if you like." Said Ciel. But Ruby told him not to bother. "Its no trouble at all.." Ciel persisted. "No, no really, I'm not hungry." She said with a smile.

Around noon, Ciel announced that he was going into London. "I'll come along if you don't mind." Said Ruby closing her book and rising from the chair. Ciel glanced at Sebastian. They usual didn't bring guests along on…these sort of trips. Sebastian answered for him. "Of course milady." He said with a bow. "thank you." Said Ruby with a smile and she left the room. "But Sebastian! we have a job to do!" said Ciel "Young master I can say with almost certainty that she will not interfere with our investigation of the murders." Said Sebastian. Ciel nodded "alright then," he said and seemed satisfied.

"On that note,…" he said turning and leaving the room, Sebastian followed him out into the hall. "Have there been any connections found between the victims?" asked Ciel. "None." Sebastian replied.

Ruby froze in her tracks on the stairs. From where she was there was no way they could have seen her, no way they could have known that she had overheard their conversation. She listened closely, but they continued their conversation in whispers. She swallowed and continued down the stairs. "alright! All ready to go!" she said to let them know that she was there. "Oh….good." said Ciel turning to her and obviously abruptly ending his conversation with Sebastian. "We are ready also." Said Will now entering the hall and dragging Grell behind him. "Bu-but I haven't finished my makeup yet!" Grell said with a pout. Ruby chuckled a little and they all looked at her. "You don't need makeup!" she said to Grell, who smiled a little. Then Ruby blushed a bit and looked at her feet. "Right, lets go then." Said Ciel after an awkward silence, and they all piled into the stage coach.

After about an hour the stage coach clattered to a halt in front of an elegant home in the middle of London. They all got out and Ruby turned to Ciel. "thank you for your hospitality, I greatly appreciate it." She said with a little curtsy. "Of course." Said Ciel "think nothing of it…" Ruby turned to go. "Wait! ..miss Ruby!" Ciel called after her. "do you have a place to stay?" Ruby thought about it for a minute. In truth she did have a small home here in London, but she really couldn't stay there anymore… it was rather…a mess…. "well…" said ruby hesitantly. Ciel cut her off " you must stay with me! A lady such as yourself must have a fine place to live!" "such as myself?" Ruby asked. what did he know about her? Why would he think she was any different than every other woman? Could he know? Could he know who…or what she was?

"indeed." Said Ciel " you must be a very exceptional woman for Sebastian to convince me that we could bring you along." He said matter of factly. "Oh?" said ruby looking up at Sebastian and smiling a little. Sebastian smiled to and Grell looked back and forth between them with a pained look on his face. "Yes." Said Ciel. Ruby looked back at him. "well I thank you milord, I will return shortly, I must pick up a few things…" Ruby said with a slight crutsy. Ciel nodded and she turned and got back into the stage coach. "What an interesting woman." Said Will adjusting his glasses. They all turned and looked at him. "what?" he said in response to the dead silence. Ciel turned on his heel and walked into the house. "For once…we agree…" said Sebastian without looking at Will. They nodded slightly to each other before following Ciel into the house. Grell watched them go. What the hell?" He said, more to himself than anyone else. "What are you two- ..Will! Bassie! Wait up!" he called after them and hurried to follow them inside. He stopped for a moment before closing the door and turned, watching the stage coach move off down the street until it was out of sight, then shut the door and ran to catch up with Will and Sebastian.

The stage coach rattled on down the cobblestone roads, leaving the wealthy neighborhoods and entering the dirtier low class neighborhoods. Ruby looked out the window watching the poor flower girls and chimney sweep boys milling around in the streets, trying to earn a little extra money in anyway they can. Ruby sighed "poor wretches…sometimes I think that they'd be better off if I…" "what was that miss?" the driver called down to her. "oh…nothing…" she replied. The carriage stopped in front of a dingy building. Ruby got out, paid the driver and told him not to wait. Then she turned and entered the building.

The door creaked open to reveal a dimly lit hall. There were no windows making it unusually dark, even though it was the middle of the day, and perfect for Ruby. She moved silently down the hall and up the stairs on the left. She walked down another dimly lit hallway until she reached her flat. She opened the door and walked inside, quickly shutting it behind her. She lit a lamp and looked around.

There was hardly a surface in the place that wasn't splattered with blood. Ruby sighed as she looked around, "well it won't be long now before the police find this place…I can't stay here." Thought Ruby. She shuddered and clutched the wall for support. She could feel herself getting weak. Quickly she crossed the room to a wooden cabinet that she kept with a lock on it. Ruby pulled a small key from her dress and unlocked the cabinet and wrenched it open. It was filled with empty glass bottles. She rummaged through them to make sure that they were all empty…they were. "Damn!" she said slamming the cabinet shut. "well no time to stop for more now…" she said to herself and quickly gathered her things together, at least the things that weren't completely ruined by blood.

She was ready to go in under ten minutes. She took one last look around and quietly slipped out, hoping that no one would notice her. Silently she made her way down the hall and down the stairs. She was almost to the door when … "Miss Knight? Is that you miss Knight?" Ruby sighed and turned. A little old woman was coming down the hall toward her as quickly as she could, which was not very quickly as she was blind and had to use a walking stick to make sure that she didn't run into anything "Oh miss Knight! Are you going out?" the old woman smiled at Ruby, a nearly toothless grin. "uhh…yes…going out…but don't worry Mrs. Brooks, I'll have the rent for you within the week." "oh! Don't you worry your pretty little head about that!" said the toothless old woman. Ruby half smiled. "well at least I won't have to deal with her anymore…" Ruby thought to herself rolling her eyes. She cleared her throat and shook the old woman off "thank you very much Mrs. Brooks." She said and headed for the door. The old woman waved blindly after her.

"Ugh! What a nuisance mortals are!" Ruby thought to herself hailing a cab, and one stopped. She got in as the driver loaded her bags into the back. "Except, perhaps those mortals she had stayed with the previous night, that she would be staying with now, yes, they were very interesting. She thought and smiled to herself. She handed the driver the little strip of paper Ciel had given her with the address on it. The drive back seemed to take a considerably shorter time. Before she knew it the Cabbie was pulling up in front of Ciel's stately house.

"my my! Guest of the Earl Phantomhive are you!" the driver said helping Ruby out of the carriage. "you must be awfully special!" Ruby smiled at the idiot Her eyes slid down from his face to his neck. She could see the veins, hear the blood rushing, she was starving! She leaned in a little closer. Then she stopped herself. Swallowed and shook her head a little to clear the hunger. "miss Ruby!" she heard Sebastian call from the doorway. He met her at the carriage and helped the driver to unload her bags. Ruby looked up at the upstairs window and saw Grell duck out of sight. She smiled.

"If you'll follow me." Said Sebastian with a smile. Ruby nodded and followed him in. He carried her bags up the stairs to a second floor room. "thank you…" said Ruby. Sebastian inclined his head "dinner will be served shortly." He said with a bow. "..oh…" said Ruby looking away. "Is everything alright miss Ruby?" Sebastian said. " oh….yes, I'm alright." She smiled weakly "I'm just rather tired, and, not hungry…" this was of course a lie, but what else could she say? "I think I'll just rest up here for a while." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

Ruby sank down onto the bed. She could feel herself shaking. "Damn it!" she said through gritted teeth. "Why the hell didn't I think to save some last night! Damn it! Damn it!" she said hitting her fist on the bed. She pulled her knees up and sat there hugging her knees and shivering.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile the rest of the house sat around the table enjoying dinner. "where is our guest? Hasn't she returned yet?" Ciel asked "Indeed she has my lord. She was not feeling herself and wished to rest upstairs" Sebastian said from his usual place behind Ciel's Chair. "curious…." Will said more to himself than to anyone else. They all looked at him. "what?" asked. Will cleared his throat. "I simply find it curious that miss Ruby has yet to join us for a meal." They ate the rest of the meal in silence Until… " Well…if you'll excuse me…" said Grell standing, they all looked at him. It wasn't until he spoke that the rest of them realized how quiet he had been all through dinner. "my, my" said Will "It can actually be quiet. I rather like you better silent." He said. "Reeeeeeeeeeeaaallllyy?" Grell replied "you like me b- wait a minute" he stopped and scowled at Will as the comment sunk in. "you've managed to surprise us." Said Sebastian. Grell looked up instantly "Oh Bassie! You have no idea the surprises I have up my sleve!" he said with a wink. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Grell chuckled, turned on his heel and left the room.

He strolled down the hall towards his room with a smile on his face, but paused when he heard a quiet whimper come from Ruby's room. He put his ear to the door and listened a moment before knocking on it. There was no response. "miss Ruby?" he called softly, still no reply. He tried the door. It was unlocked. So he turned the handle and pushed it open gently. "Miss Ruby?" he said again taking a step inside. He looked around, not seeing her at first. Then he saw her, huddled in a corner. She was shaking. "Miss Ruby!" Grell crossed the room to Ruby's side. "Ruby! Are you alright?" Ruby said nothing but she grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll get you some help." He said trying to remain calm, but panicking inside. "I'll be right back." He said, jumping up and leaving the room. He ran out into the hall and looked around trying to think of what to do. What on earth could be the matter with her? Was she ill? And why the hell did he care so much? Looking down the hall, he saw Sebastian turning the corner. If anyone would know how to handle this, it would be Sebastian. "Bassie!" Grell called running after him. Sebastian cringed and walked faster.

"Bassie! Bassie! Wait up! I-" Grell caught up with him. Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned to face the reaper. "I need your help" said Grell catching his breath. "What is it then?" Sebastian replied in a bored tone. "It's Miss Ruby! There is something wrong with her!" Sebastian's interest was piqued instantly. He pushed Grell out of the way and headed for Ruby's room. "Hey!" said Grell, running after him. "wait up!"

They found Ruby in her room, just as Grell had left her. They both crossed the room to her side. Sebastian took one look at her and then spoke. "You need to feed." He said to her. It wasn't knew and she was spared the awkwardness of explaining. "I'll be right back." Said Sebastian. He opened the window and jumped out of it. Ruby made a small noise of concern, they were on the second floor… "Oh don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Said Grell. Ruby smiled a little for a moment, but then she winced and grabbed Grell's hand. She closed her eyes leaned her head back against the wall, but held Grell's hand tight in hers.

Sebastian returned in under five minutes, this time using the door, and accompanied by a young man. "Right this way." Said Sebastian showing him in. "What the?" said Grell looking at the new arrival and back again with a very confused expression. "Bassie, what's going on? Who the hell is this?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. Then a switch seemed to flip on inside Grell's head and he looked from Ruby to Sebastian to the young man and back again. "Ooooooooohhhhhhh." He said, and remembered how Ruby had never joined them for dinner, and the state she had arrived in…covered in blood. "She's a… that's why she never… and when she got here she was… so she's gonna… she's a…she's a…" he heard a small cry and turned to see that Ruby had crossed the room and already bitten the young man. The color drained from the man's face and the light left his eyes. Ruby let go of the body and it dropped to the floor. "A Vampire." Said Ruby, finishing his sentence. She smiled, licked her lips and wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She turned to Sebastian. "Thank you…for…you know…" "Of course my lady." Sebastian said with a bow. "But how on earth did you know?" Ruby asked. Sebastian smiled. "I'm simply one hell of a butler." He said and winked at her. Ruby chuckled. "I'm sure you are."

Grell looked from one to the other and back again. _What the hell is going on!?_ Grell thought to himself. _NO! no no no, this cannot be happening! Bassie cannot be falling for HER! And SHE cannot be falling for Bassie! What the hell!?_ "Bassie!" Grell said after a moment. An awkward silence filled the room, which Sebastian broke after a few moments. "Right…well, you must be tired, miss Ruby." He said, glaring at Grell. He grabbed Grell's arm and pulled him towards the door. "No, really, I'm not tired at all-" said Ruby, but Sebastian wasn't listening. "we'll have an early start back to the manor tomorrow." He said throwing Grell out into the hall "But I don't sleep-" Sebastian bowed out of the room shutting the door behind him. "-at night…" She finished to the empty room. She sighed and sank down onto the bed.

Sebastian shut the door to Ruby's room and then turned and glared at Grell. Grell smiled back at him apologetically. "Honestly, Sutcliff! What have you done now?" Grell and Sebastian turned to see Will approaching from down the hall. "Will!" said Grell jumping up to hug him. "Honestly," said Will, adjusting his glasses. He caught sight of the door. "Miss Ruby's room…Is everything alright? Nothing wrong with Ruby is there?" "Not you too!" said Grell looking hurt. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Said Will. His face showed no emotion, but Sebastian smiled. Grell looked from one to the other and opened his mouth to say something, but Will beat him to it. "Come along Sutcliff, we both need some sleep." He said turning on his heel. "Oh Will! I love it when you care about me!" said Grell Hugging him. "Honestly." He said rolling his eyes and shaking Grell off. He headed down the hall to his own room.

Once they were gone Sebastian moved closer to the door of Ruby's room. He put his ear to it, listening for a moment. He smiled. "Goodnight, miss Ruby." He said and headed off to his room.


End file.
